1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching device for attaching a fastener element of a snap button, a stud button or a hook-and-eye to a garment fabric, and more particularly to such an attaching device including a reinforcement member covered with a cap of a synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are known attaching devices of the type described which include a stud body having a cap member formed of a synthetic resin or a synthetic rubber. Typical examples of such known attaching devices are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication Nos. 59-174012 and 61-97905.
In the attaching device shown in the first-mentioned Japanese publication, the cap is fitted over one end of a metallic leg member of the stud body. The cap of the attaching device of the last-mentioned Japanese publication is detachably mounted on a head of the stud body. The disclosed attaching devices are disadvantageous in that the caps are likely to be removed from the stud body during the handling of the attaching devices. Another disadvantage is that the cap is cracked or dented and has a scar on its outer surface when the stud body is staked or clenched with a fastener element. This is due to a relatively thin reinforcement member disposed in the head on which the cap is fitted.
Another prior attaching device, as proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 63-103407, has a thick rubber cap member which is mounted on a stud body for resiliently absorbing the clenching force applied thereto. Such thick cap is free from crack and scar but due to its large thickness and a great resiliency producible therefrom, the thick cap may cause an insufficient clenching between the attaching device and a fastener element.